Common Misconceptions
by HFA
Summary: Edward debates the people he knows and finds that it's like trying to see the forest through the trees.


Forest Through the Trees

Sometimes Ed thinks he's got it all figured out. Not the grand scheme of life but people or rather certain people.

Hawkeye is the strict and loyal type. Part of why she likes Black Hayate so much even if she hadn't originally wanted to take the poor puppy. Dogs are loyal and obedient when trained properly. She's had all the experience of a good soldier and it shows in her dedication. Hawkeye is also a woman however, and she had the same kind of kindness to her that Gracia does. Something that Ed has always just labeled as a 'mother' figure; it must just be a woman thing logic says.

Denny Brosh is a bit of an idiot. He's like a puppy he'd say. Not really a dog yet and still tripping over his own feet. Especially around Maria Ross, but he is kind of taken with her, even if she hasn't noticed and he cries to himself about it sometimes. He means well and gets over eager, striving to prove himself and get a pat on the head still. Not hard to tell why Ross isn't noticing of it. Ed's waiting for the day she takes a biscuit out of her pocket to balance on his nose.

Maes Hughes is the family man. Always shoving pictures in faces and babbling on and on about his wife and daughter. Now Ed loves them all but even he's had moments when he wants to strangle the Major. But under that there is also a devious and cunning soldier, one who is a good man at heart all the same. A man who trusts in his friend and is willing to put everything at stake for him while torturing in the meantime as well.

No people aren't terribly difficult to figure out at all.

Then there's the bastard, Roy Mustang. For a ranked alchemist he's still pretty cocky. For all his reputation he's still completely useless when wet. Or in the rain. He's a womanizing so-and-so too. He's heard all the talk in the dorms and he's seen the man around Central. Then again you can just hear him bragging about it too which is worse than having to see it in his opinion. Ed is positive that Roy is one of those guys that has to exaggerate what happened to keep up the appearance of being a man's man and all. Those poor women but they fall for it. Then there's the free meal so it's not all bad right? Other than the company half because they really got the short end. He's sarcastic and demeaning to everyone while he seems to think he's some kind of demi-god or something.

That's why Ed is trying not to sulk as he heads back up to the man's office. He has to report to his CO eventually. It's just after lunch so maybe he'll be a little more bearable. Looking ahead Edward can see Mustang's crew walking into the outer office. Breda and Havoc and making jokes because they keep snickering quietly. Hawkeye is at the head of the group and Furey is cleaning his glasses while he walks. As usual Hawkeye spots him first.

"Oh hello Edward. You're here to see the Colonel right?" She's trying to make conversation he's pretty sure.

"Yeah. Where is the bastard? Not still at lunch is he?"

"No he was out before all of us but he does have paperwork he needs to finish." The 'on pain of death' wasn't stated so much as it was understood by now. "Should be in his office."

Sure enough the man is and he's sitting at his desk, cheek resting on his left hand while the right is signing at a few sheets. He looks like he's pouting but he's a child so not like it's that odd. "Oi Bastard what did you-"

The shout from out in the outer office startles everyone. Especially because it's Hawkeye of all people. Roy is up on his feet and going to look with Ed right along with him. The older man looks concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

Havoc is standing and so is Breda at their desks. Furey is over at Hawkeye's wide eyed and worried. What they don't expect to see if Hawkeye's head pop up from behind her desk, hair askew and half falling out looking terribly flustered. Her face is flushed and she looked embarrassed. Something they haven't ever seen much of.

"Fine sir." Though it doesn't sound as strong as it normally would. Hawkeye doesn't accept the gloved hand to help her to her feet and gets up on her own before excusing herself to find a mirror to make herself more presentable once more.

Mustang settles the office and routes Ed back into his office, closing the door behind them. Clearing his throat he raises a hand to his mouth. Not thinking much of it Edward drops onto the sofa to get this all over with. There's a smudge of something dark on the fingers of his glove. Almost looks like grease but that makes no sense so it's ignored.

It isn't until he's leaving when Ed overhears Furey that the wheels in his head turn.

"Looks like one of the wheels has come out Hawkeye. I can fix it easy though." It's odd that it would just go missing. "The grease on the carpet will be a little harder to get out.."

That's when it clicks. Grease?

Mustang did that. And he was laughing before.

Maybe he hasn't gotten everyone figured out. After all a bastard might play a trick on Hawkeye but a seasoned prankster is the one that gets away with it.


End file.
